callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Typ 100
Typ 100 – japoński pistolet maszynowy używany podczas II Wojny Światowej i Wojny koreańskiej. Występuje w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts i Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: World at War Tryb dla jednego gracza Typ 100 jest standardowym pistoletem maszynowym na wyposażeniu wojsk japońskich i pojawia się jedynie w kampanii amerykańskiej z wyłączeniem "Black Cats". W porównaniu do pistoletu maszynowego Thompson cechuje się mniejszymi obrażeniami i porównywalnym odrzutem, jednak ma większy magazynek i dużo łatwiej o amunicję. Tryb dla wielu graczy Typ 100 jest do odblokowania jest na 25. poziomie. Cechuje się małym odrzutem, dużym magazynkiem o pojemności 30 nabojów i wysoką szybkostrzelnością. Ponadto jest stosunkowo wcześnie odblokowywany i posiada przejrzysty celownik mechaniczny. Jednak do zabicia potrzeba 2-3 trafienia z bliskiej odległości i 4-5 z dalszej, tak więc zalecany jest atut Moc obalająca. Ze względu na parametry gracz może wyposażyć go w tłumik, co uczyni z Typ 100 dobre narzędzie do skrytobójczych ataków. Broń często spotykana w tym trybie. Dostępne dodatki * Powiększony magazynek * Widok ze szczeliny * Tłumik Tryb zombie Typ 100 pojawia się w Shi No Numa oraz Der Riese jako broń do kupienia ze ściany za 1000 punktów albo wylosowania w skrzynce losującej. W porównaniu do Thompsona cechuje się większym magazynkiem i jest tańszy, ma jednak mniej nabojów w zapasie, a szybkostrzelność w połączeniu z atutem Double Tap Root Beer może dość szybko uszczuplić ten zapas. Do rundy 10 nadaje się jako broń główna, potem sprawdza się jedynie w roli broni wsparcia albo do nabijania punktów. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się 1001 Samurais. Ulepszenie poprawia wszystkie parametry broni poza czasem przeładowania i celownikiem mechanicznym, dając przy tym kamuflaż w stylu sci-fi. Ze względu na możliwość dokupienia amunicji ze ściany broń sprawdza się w późniejszych rundach, jednak nie jest tak skuteczna jak będący ulepszeniem FG42 karabin 420 Impeller. Typ 100 a 1001 Samurais Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops W Call of Duty: Black Ops Typ 100 jest tylko w trybie Zombie w Shi No Numa oraz Der Riese (oba w ramach DLC Rezurrection) i jest do zdobycia jedynie jako broń ze ściany za 1000 punktów. Poza tą cechą nie różni się od odpowiednika z World at War. Ciekawostki Call of Duty: World at War * W trakcie kampanii amerykańskiej Typ 100 pojawia się dużo częściej niż Thompson, co nie jest zgodne z prawdą historyczną. * W misji "Mały opór" korzystając z komendy give all można uzyskać wersję Typ 100 pozbawioną odgłosu wystrzału. * W wersji na PC, X360 oraz PS3 celownik mechaniczny jest skierowany lekko w lewo, natomiast w wersji na Wii jest wycentrowany. * Jest to ulubiona broń Takeo Masakiego. Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: WWII